The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
A liquid crystal display device is used in a display apparatus such as a projector or a head-up display. The liquid crystal display device generates image light by photoelectrically converting irradiated illumination light with respect to each pixel. The display apparatus projects the image light generated by the liquid crystal display device onto a screen or the like, thereby displaying an image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-267413 discloses an example of a liquid crystal display device.